Bullet Out Of A Gun
by castlones
Summary: AU of that scene in 4x24. What if it wasn't Ezra that was shot? If people like it, I may add more chapters.


It all happened so quick, no-one knew how it had happened. One minute Ezra was fighting A, the girls screaming for him to stop before he got hurt, then A jumped over the building. All of them was totally oblivious to what had happened. I remember Emily was set on jumping over the ledge and chasing after A, but they all stopped her, grabbing her arm before she could try. I had somehow made it to the other side of the building, why I don't know because there was nothing over there. That's when I heard Ezra come up behind me.

"It's so beautiful" My voice was losing strength, along with my limbs. I managed to turn around and looked down at my stomach and that's when my limbs gave out on me. I recall Ezra catching me as I fell to the floor and screaming "NO!" over and over again. No sooner had Ezra caught me the girls had rushed to my side, screaming my name over and over again. I couldn't process any of it but I knew I couldn't die without saying something. I found the strength to lift my hand up and caress Ezra's cheek. I could just make out tears sliding down his face.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, having no energy left to talk any louder. I was slowly fading and it became harder and harder for my eyes to stay open.

"Sshh, no no" Ezra spoke, looking directly into my eyes. I could tell he knew I was loosing strength. I didn't want to die. _God_. I was angry at him, I was but I knew we had a future together. It would take a lot of time and communication but we would get through it.

"No! You stay awake! Do you hear me? Don't you dare close your eyes! No! Please! Aria!" That was the last I heard. My eyes and my body had deceived me and gave up. For all the times I had read theories of how it felt like to die, they never told you how it felt to hear the one person you love more than anyone, telling you to keep breathing, to not close your eyes, to not give up, even though you've no energy left to stay alive. Nothing compared to feeling of your heart being ripped apart hearing your loved one, sobbing over your dying body, begging you to stay with you, feeling their tears hit your face and their hands caressing your face. I only have one regret. That regret is never telling him how much I loved him.

Ezra's POV

This could not be happening. Please God. Tell me this is a dream. I did this so I could protect her, I did this so we could lead a normal life without looking over our backs for the rest of our lives. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be safe. A promised me that. They _promised_ me.

Why won't she open her eyes. She's not listening to me. I told to her to stay with me and she hasn't and I don't know what to do. The girls are screaming. I think one of them called an ambulance. Why isn't the ambulance hear already. Aria is dying and she needs help. I should never of let her go. I should of took her somewhere. Somewhere safe. Safer than my cabin, where we could of walked around the streets our hands encased in the other. A place where we wouldn't of had to worry about A or anybody. Just be like any other normal couple. I should of protected her more and because I didn't she's dying in my arms and I can't do anything to stop. Oh God, her parents and Mike. What are they going to think. I can't lie to them, I can't. Not anymore, I need to tell the truth. Then maybe they can agree that when Aria is better I can take her away.

"Ezra, the ambulance is here, you need to go" Allison tells me, but you can tell in the way she says it, it's more of a demand.

"No I can't, I'm not leaving her. She needs me" I feel Emily hauling me up from the floor with the help of Hanna, moving me away from Aria. "Guys get off me, she needs me" I know they know I'm crying but I don't care. She's on the floor dying and she needs me and I need her.

"You can't be seen here, you're her teacher for crying out loud. Now go downstairs and wait in the café down the road and we'll meet you there when she's gone to hospital" Spencer has always been the one to give someone the truth, whether it's painful or not. She's right though, I can't be seen with her. I stumble towards the other exit, the ambulance crew won't know about and I somehow make it to the café. I walk in and I must look a sight because the waitress comes over with a glass of water and tells me it's on the house. I'm pretty sure she can see the blood on my hands and t-shirt. She's put two and two together and probably realised I have something to do with the ambulance outside.

"Everything will be fine dear, I can sense it" And with that, the waitress walks back to the bar serving another late night customer. All I can think of is, I hope she's right.


End file.
